1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly to a very compact and light earphone which can be used comfortably and attached to the ear securely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional earphones used for the appreciation of music or the like are known such as for example, air tight magnetic type earphones and the so-called dynamic type earphones.
In magnetic type earphones, an iron piece is disposed in front of a coil and yoke constituting a magnet circuit so as to vibrate the iron piece, and a vinyl tube is attached to a projection having a vent hole which is formed in front of the iron piece and which is inserted into the interior of the external auditory meatus (canal) of a wearer. In this type of earphone, however, since the vinyl tube has to be inserted into the interior of the external auditory meatus, it causes discomfort and often becomes covered with sweat. Also, since the vinyl tube supports the earphone to prevent it from disengagement from the concha, the iron piece which is a vibrative member is located remotely from the eardrum so that satisfactory high fidelity sounds can not advantageously obtained.
Also, in dynamic type earphones, a diaphragm is vibrated in a magnetic circuit formed of a voice coil, a yoke, a magnet and a plate. This type of earphone, has a projection having a vent hole formed in front of a diaphragm and an attachment formed of urethane or the like which is attached to the projection which is to be inserted into the interior of the external auditory meatus of a user during use and it inevitably causes physical discomfort.